


Teen Vampire x Master Chief Yaoi (don't like don't read!!!)

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Fixation, Teeth, Vampire Play, vampire teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: Adam doesn't really expect his revelation about vampire teeth and how much he likes them to happen at the office Halloween party. Then again, it is Lawrence who's wearing the fake teeth. And Lawrence has a very nice mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi. not dead. title is a joke but please read and review anyway.

It’s an office Halloween party. 

Not in the sense of it being _in_ the office—it’s an office Halloween party because it has everyone they work with is invited. Like, everyone. Bruce, who turns into a mother hen when planning a gathering is involved, invited all the people he could possibly think of: main crew, editors, interns, and made sure to extend the invitation to their partners. Bruce and Matt are hosting them because they have the biggest apartment, and it’s expected to be filled to the brim when in the full swing of things.

Adam gets there at what he considers to be a reasonable time, about fifteen minutes past the hour on the invite. At the door, Bruce greets him in costume—a blonde wig, metal angel wings, an ill-fitting white chestplate. He said he was going to be an Overwatch character and here he is, in full Mercy getup. Adam can’t help his surprised chuckle once he lays eyes on him, and Bruce, smiling, cocks his hip and says in a high-pitched voice, “Hello Adam!”

Shaking his head, Adam enters and hands Bruce the bag of chips he’s brought for the party. Says, “How is it possible for an outfit like that to hug every curve you _don’t_ have?”

Bruce purses his lips, strikes a pose. “I’m all natural, baby!” 

Adam scoffs while Bruce motions him out of the doorway. As the door closes behind them, Adam spots Dan there already, dressed as an army man, an inside joke of the office. Dan nods to him where he’s talking to Matt, who’s wearing a varsity jackets and has pieces of brown fur placed along his face, neck, and the collar of his shirt. The Teen Wolf look suits him, Adam thinks. 

Bruce passes him on his way to the snack table to lay out the chips Adam has brought. Says to Adam, “I thought you were going to be Master Chief.”

In turn, Adam shifts the helmet he holds out from under his arm, presents it. “I’m Master Chief on vacation. In Hawaii. Or whatever the alien equivalent of Hawaii is.”

“Ah, yeah. Those exquisite board shorts should’ve given it away.”

“ _Space_ board shorts, thank you very much.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I _space_ offended you.”

Adam snorts.

—

The party is starting to get into the swing of things when Elyse and James arrive with Lawrence. Elyse is wearing a black greaser wig, a leather jacket, holding what Adam assumes is a fake cigarette. And to pair with Elyse’s Grimo, James is wearing his Dirik attire: no shirt, big sideburns, and dog ears. 

Behind them is Lawrence. As he comes through the door, Adam finds that he stares kind of unabashedly. He’s dressed in an glossy purple shirt that has its collar popped and its first two buttons undone. Underneath, he’s wearing a white shirt which some fake blood splattered in it. The jeans he’s wearing are black and uncharacteristically tight for him (though with those thighs, everything seems tight on him). And, in a very Lawrence fashion, he’s wearing his red converse on top of it all. 

He looks… good. Very good, Adam thinks, though he’s not sure how this look entirely embodies the teen vampire romance cliche costume he said he was going as—

Adam catches himself and looks back up, feeling like a bit of a degenerate for checking Lawrence out so obviously. He watches Bruce talk to James, Elyse, and Lawrence. And then Lawrence opens his mouth to respond, the edge of which has a little painted drip of blood down to his chin, and _oh_. Lawrence is wearing vampire teeth. Like, pointy, cliche vampire teeth over his canines. Long and sharp and so fucking enticing. Adam’s heart sort of lurches at the sight.

Maybe it’s because Adam is entranced by the vampire teeth or maybe it’s because Adam is entranced by Lawrence in general, but it seems sudden when Lawrence’s eyes flick to his, making eye contact. There’s an undercurrent that shoots between them in that split second, a jolt that makes Adam gulp. Lawrence smiles softly, mischievously, before breaking off eye contact and making his way over to the drinks table. Adam swiftly does an about-face and goes to find somebody to have a conversation with. Anybody, before he embarrasses himself.

And, okay, so it’s not like Adam and Lawrence have kept their private life all that private. They sleep together sometimes, and it’s fine by both of them. Are they good friends? Yes. But are they dating? Who knows. He’s not sure he wants to have that conversation, though, because he feels like that would fuck up a good thing that have going.

Through their many and varied encounters, Adam has discovered he has a thing for mouths. There’s no denying it. He just… likes how they look. And yeah, maybe he likes Lawrence. And _yeah_ , maybe he likes Lawrence more than a little because of his mouth. Lawrence has nice lips, a pretty smile, interesting teeth. _Interesting teeth, really?_ Yeah. Interesting teeth. Made all kinds more interesting by the elongated canines he’s put on. Oh, boy is Adam screwed tonight. 

—

They were bound to interact at some point—the apartment is not that big, plus Adam isn’t exactly dreading talking to him. In the time between Lawrence arrived and when they meet, Lawrence has been throwing him looks over the rim of his cup as he drinks. Has been lifting eyebrows and flashing smiles. All of it is more akin to a drawn out flirtation. He knows Lawrence’s MO by now. Lawrence likes to tease and act coy, like nothing’s happening. Treats it all like a chase. So when Lawrence walks into the kitchen where Adam is talking to Matt while Matt plays host, arranging more dip and chips into bowls, Adam knows what’s coming. 

Matt grabs his things, turns around and says, “Lawrence.”

Lawrence says, “Matt.”

And Matt exits. The sounds of the party are dulled in the kitchen, giving them a sense of separation from other people. Like it’s just the two of them in the room, in a bubble. Lawrence seeks out Adam’s eyes and smiles just wide enough to flash the new additions. Says, “You like these?”

From where Adam leans against the counter, arms crossed, he says, “Would it be cliche teen heroine of me to say yes?”

Nodding, Lawrence says, “Yes. But you’d also be lying if you said no.”

Adam adopts his best skeptical look. “Then it’s a ‘maybe.’”

Lawrence smiles wider, and holy _fuck_ , does Adam like those teeth. Lawrence pokes his tongue out to lick his lips lightly, drops his eyes to look at Adam from head to toe. Says, “Maybe you’d like them more on your neck.”

Despite the very obvious shiver that runs up Adam’s spine, he aims for coy when he says, “Did you rip that straight from Twilight?”

Scoffing, Lawrence says, “Historically, which of my come ons _haven’t_ been ripped straight from Twilight?”

“True.”

“And you still sleep with me anyway.”

Adam makes a displeased noise in the back of his throat. “For now, at least.”

Lawrence smiles again. “For tonight?” He takes a step toward Adam.

Adam’s wary, mostly for show. Says, “Maybe.”

Another step. Lawrence shakes his head. “You’re being frostier than Edward Cullen’s perfect, marble skin.”

Rolling his eyes, Adam says, “Please stop referencing Twilight, my dick can only get so hard.” He tries to ignore the way Lawrence takes another two steps with purpose, encroaching on him like a hungry predator. Like a… dammit. Like a vampire, okay. Adam wants to punch himself for that comparison.

Try as he might, Adam’s breath becomes shallow when Lawrence closes in. He’s whisper-close, their chests almost brushing, his hands settling on the counter, boxing Adam in. “How do you know that wasn’t my plan all along?”

Though he aims for a joking tone, Adam’s voice comes out just this side of wobbly. He says, “Oh, take me now you chiseled teen vampire. Put those fangs to good use,” and immediately regrets his choice of words.

Where he’s nosing up Adam’s neck, Lawrence murmurs, a smile softening his tone, “That can be arranged.”

 _God_ , Adam longs to feel those teeth in his neck, on his skin—

Through his half closed eyes, looking over Lawrence’s shoulder, he sees Matt come back into the kitchen. Adam’s eyes widen, though all he can manage to say is, “Uh.”

Matt says, “I left the dip.” And the glint of amusement in his eyes makes Adam want to leave the kitchen, the party, the state.

Lawrence, in turn, doesn’t seem perturbed by the interruption. He just gives Matt a cursory glance over his shoulder then goes back to nosing up Adam’s neck. Says, “Don’t let us get in your way.”

—

Not ten minutes later, Adam finds himself slipping through the door from the dark hallway into the darker room. 

Once he’s inside, he feels a warm hand land on his bicep, fingers curling on it and pulling him out of the doorway. Lawrence whispers, “You look good enough to eat.”

Adam would roll his eyes if Lawrence could actually see him. As it stands, Adam finds that he’s slightly too hopped up on the thrill of doing something _like this_ in the middle of an office Halloween party to put up much of a charade. He’s a little nervous but kind of excited. All he can manage is a mumbled, half-hearted “Fuck off.”

Lawrence pulls Adam into his chest, laughing, while Adam pushes the door closed behind him clumsily.

“You know your life would suck without me.” He pauses, and Adam can feel something stupid coming. “Oh wait… it’ll suck _with_ me.”

“How many hours googling vampire pick up lines did you spend for this?”

Lawrence moves his hand from Adam’s bicep to his neck, laying the other hand on Adam’s waist. “Too many, probably. Almost all the good ones were _to_ vampires, not from.”

Adam leans into the touch, grinning. “How bad were they?” 

Lawrence twists his lips, considering. Says, solemnly, face utterly deadpan, “You’re so beautiful, Van Helsing wouldn’t kill you.”

“Holy shit.”

“You make me want to whip something out, and it isn’t a crucifix.”

“No. Oh, my god.”

“Is there anything human left in you? Would you like some?”

“I’ve heard enough. Stop. Please stop.”

“I want to suck your blood. And your toes.”

Adam laughs helplessly, pushing at Lawrence’s face and squirming in his grip. “Shut up, Jesus Christ—”

“By the time I’m done, you’ll be seeing THREE reflections—”

Adam kisses him just to make him stop. Lawrence’s smile melts into the kiss, making their slide of lips seem almost sweet. Adam’s stomach does flips, even as Lawrence takes control of the kiss deepening it. His hands settle low on Adam’s hips, and Adam welcomes the touch

With the leverage Lawrence has on Adam’s hips, he flips their positions so as to make Adam lean on the wall while Lawrence leans over him. In the process of moving, Adam’s feet stumble over each other and he almost falls. He bumps his head against the wall, making a hollow sound, and Lawrence wraps one arm around his upper back, steadying them both. Asks, “You okay?”

Adam shakes himself. “Are you going to quote Twilight now, too?”

Settling hands back onto Adam’s hips, Lawrence says, “I don’t think there’s a quote for your lover almost eating shit.”

Adam ignores the way the word _lover_ makes his heart jump. It’s too much to think about at the moment. “So your well of references has run dry?”

“Please. I never run dry.”

“There’s a bloodsucking joke to be made here.”

“Actually, that was a dick joke, Adam.”

“Of course, how could I be such a fool?”

And Lawrence, who will outlive God trying to get the last word in, says, “It’s not your fault you’re such a fool for me.”

Adam groans and lets it go, mostly because he feels Lawrence lean into his neck again, mimicking his movements from their encounter in the kitchen. Only now, Lawrence’s movements have purpose. (And also, Matt is slightly less likely to interrupt them to get his dip.) He presses in a warm kiss right below Adam’s ear, ghosts his lips under Adam’s jaw. Adam wonders, for a moment, idly, if Lawrence can feel his pulse speed up.

He trails dry kisses down Adam’s neck, the arm around Adam’s waist tightening, his fingertips barely brushing skin. Adam’s breath stutters.

Lawrence’s voice is molasses when he speaks, low and sweet, asking, “So, you’d like my teeth on you? Is that it?”

A little embarrassed by how those words make him feel, Adam gulps. “Yes.”

“Oh,” Lawrence tsks, “I don’t know, Adam. It’s cardinal vampire sin number one to bite a human.” He skims the points of his temporary fangs briefly across Adam’s throat right after he says it, just to be a dickhead.

And Adam, struggling with words, says, “Don’t be a dickhead.”

“For me? Impossible.”

Adam takes a deep breath, “J-just do it.”

Lawrence pulls back fractionally. “Hmm?”

“Please,” Adam whispers out, sounding a lot more broken than he feels.

He hears Lawrence’s breath catch at that. “Okay, baby.”

With the first bite, Adam lets out a slow, shuddery breath. Lawrence bites a little harder, sucks on the spot, and Adam moans softly.

It’s distinctly different from the usual, because the fangs are long enough to make contact first, sinking in, sharp almost to the point of alarming. They’re sturdy—caps, or something—Adam doesn’t actually give one single fuck as long as Lawrence doesn’t stop. It’s pretty much precisely how he imagined it would be, letting it run through his mind while he was loitering around at the party trying not to look like he was going to do _exactly this_ at the first opportunity. 

Lawrence hums against Adam’s skin. “More?”

“Fuck you. More.” It’s not quite as steady as he wants it to be, but it doesn’t matter because Lawrence hums again and moves down, takes another bite of Adam’s flesh, this time more forceful. 

Adam moans again, softly. Closes his eyes, says, “More.”

Lawrence murmurs, “Mhmm.” Moves down and bites hard, hard enough to almost break skin. Adam surprises himself with a proper moan, a loud one in the quiet room. Lawrence’s hand flies to his mouth, shushes him. 

Lawrence pulls back. “I can’t keep doing this if you’re gonna be this loud, Adam.”

Adam nods.

“Do you want me to take my hand away?”

Adam shakes his head.

“Good.”

He goes back to his post. Gives another bite, this time softer. Adam’s eyes roll back at how gentle the action feels. His hips make an aborted movement, almost colliding with Lawrence’s completely. A little embarrassed, he hopes it goes unnoticed. But Lawrence responds by pressing his own hips into Adam’s, pressing him into the wall properly, trapping him there. Adam’s hands scrabble helplessly on the glossy material of Lawrence’s shirt, looking for a grip, looking to ground himself in the moment.

Another bite. He feels lightheaded. He didn’t know how much he wanted this. Could never _dream_ it could feel this good— 

When Lawrence pulls away from his bite, he makes a pleased noise and rolls his hips into Adam’s. And _oh, fuck_. Adam didn’t realize how hard he was already, _fuck_. Lawrence inhales, sharp, and moves to the other side of Adam’s neck, letting his hand fall away from Adam’s mouth. 

He bites down almost eagerly on new skin and Adam makes a noise, scrambling for Lawrence’s hand again, bringing it up to his mouth. The desperate action, the way Adam just _wants_ to have Lawrence’s hand on him— it makes Lawrence bite harder, makes the fangs unmistakably puncture the soft skin. As Lawrence draws away, he feels a gentle tug, the distinct feeling of blood immediately beading up and running down Adam’s throat.

Lawrence sounds a little scared when he pulls back and whispers, “Fuck, you’re bleeding.”

In response, Adam nods furiously, his hips rolling into Lawrence’s. And Lawrence chokes on an exhale, fits his thigh in between Adam’s legs. 

Adam gives a helpless wheeze, rubbing himself against Lawrence's thigh in small, desperate little thrusts. Lawrence leans back into Adam's neck and laps at the dots of blood. The puncture marks are in the space of the neck below the ear, away from any artery, but it still bleeds, stings, makes Adam all shivery. They don't feel deep that deep and he finds himself kind of wishing they were. It hurts just slightly when Lawrence’s tongue passes over them and Adam relishes the feeling, tightening his grip on the hand Lawrence holds to his mouth. 

For a split second, Lawrence seems to lose himself on the act of licking Adam's puncture marks until they stop bleeding and, faintly, Adam wonders how it would feel to have an actual vampire suck your blood until you were lightheaded. He wonders if it would be the same as being oxygen deprived, as being choked, as feeling floaty and possessed and dominated, and—

He drags Lawrence’s spit-slicked palm away from his mouth, rasps out, “Lawrence.” 

Lawrence pulls away, only just. Asks, “Yeah?”

Adam gulps, “I ca-can’t believe I’m saying this, but: suck my blood.”

Lawrence pulls back to properly look him in the eye, lifting an eyebrow. “You know I’m not actually a vampire, right?”

“I know that, jackass.” 

Lawrence scoffs, “Listen Adam, I knew you were kinky, but not _this_ kinky.”

“If you won't do it, just kiss me or leave.”

“Leave you with this?” He presses his thigh against Adam's cock. Adam lets out a soft little wheeze. 

“ _God,_ fuck you, just leave—”

“Nah. I’ll do both. Kiss you and suck your blood. I’ll even throw in an orgasm for free.”

As if he can’t help it, Adam thrusts into Lawrence thigh while he throws his head back, says, “Do it, do _something_.”

“Your wish is my….” With the hand Adam is still weakly holding onto, Lawrence grabs Adam’s chin, tilting his head forward until their lips touch. Adam’s not sure what he should expect, slow and teasing, maybe. But the kiss is so _intense_. Maybe it’s because he’s so hard already, leaking into his underwear and probably staining the thin material of his board shorts too, but the kiss is burning under his skin. 

Lawrence kisses like he wants Adam to know that he’s going to take him apart with his hands and lips in just the small, dark room they’re in. Like he wants Adam to know what it’ll be like _before_ it happens. A preview. Adam can’t get away from the kiss, Lawrence keeps pressing into him and _pressing into him_ , their bodies slotted together breathclose. 

Then Lawrence moves his hips, grinding into Adam’s thigh like Adam was into his. It’s intoxicating, the way Lawrence moves—Adam gasps out a moan into Lawrence’s mouth, feeling the whisper of sharp canines drag against his bottom lip. And before he knows what’s happening, Lawrence bites down on the soft skin of his lip, breaking skin considerably easier that he did on the neck. At the feel of the sharp pain, Adam squirms, helplessly thrusting his hips into the softness of Lawrence’s thigh. It feels so good, so good, _so good_ —

Lawrence sucks the bloodied lip into his mouth and Adam’s back arches, shaking with how it feels to be so, so _possessed_. Against his thigh, he feels Lawrence’s cock pulse, and in his own pants, he feels the sticky mess taking place already. He’s so incredibly close yet so strung out on the feeling of Lawrence pressed to him so absolutely. 

Without pausing the rhythm of his hips, Lawrence lets go of the swollen, slick lip. And without missing a beat, he trails his lips down Adam’s chin, onto his neck, and back onto the two vampiric dots. 

He barely teases along the skin when Adam groans again. He presses his thigh against Adam’s cock more firmly, hearing him choke on his breath, and then latches onto the dots of blood. 

Adam feels the suction of a hickey on his neck, of a bruise forming, but he also feels blood _leaving_ his neck—in small increments but leaving nonetheless. It’s such an alien but strangely pleasurable feeling that Adam’s head seems to have taken a vacation. He’s not sure if Lawrence was the one who brought his hand back up to cover Adam’s mouth or if it was Adam himself, but either way he’s glad for it. He can’t control the little noises he makes, the desperate little whimpers he lets out. He’s so close, so fucking _close_ , he feels the pressure of an orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

Seeming to sense the desperation, Lawrence pulls back, his own hips meeting Adam’s rhythm hit for hit. His voice is low and gravely, lust-drenched when he says, “Come on, Adam, come for me, come, come—”

And Adam throws his head back, arches his back, presses into Lawrence’s thigh, and comes with a broken moan, his cock pulsing through orgasm and waves of pleasure. 

In the middle of Adam’s orgasm, when he’s barely conscious of it, Lawrence says “Oh, fuck,” and ruts up against Adam twice more before letting his head thump down onto Adam’s shoulder, biting down and breaking two identical holes into the fabric of Adam’s shirt. 

In the afterglow, while catching their breath, still intertwined, Adam stands there, taking stock of how bruised and used he feels. It wasn’t even a proper fuck, yet he feels so exhausted and so _good._ Fuck. His brain is pretty much mush. So all he manages is, “Thanks.”

And Lawrence laughs, says, “That was absolutely no problem.”

Adam is about to chuckle when he hears the door to the hallway open, sees a sliver of light illuminate the room, sees a backlit figure. The cum stains on his shorts haven’t even cooled off yet and yet now, here they are, found out.

The figure sighs. 

Lawrence glances at the person in the doorway, still very incriminatingly pressed up against Adam. Laughs out loud and says, “Matt.”

And the figure—Matt—just sighs again. Says, “I’ll just go lay down in Bruce’s room.”

When the door clicks shut, Adam, a little mortified, says, “We gotta say sorry.”

“Do you think a nice fruit basket would convey the sentiment of ‘sorry we made your room smell like sex and also had sex in your room’?”

Adam laughs. Says, “I think maybe an imported cheese spread.”

“Sensible and logical.”

“Thank you.”

“Also, my dry cleaning is on your bill.”

Adam’s half-hearted attempt to push him away earns him a snort from Lawrence. And Adam likes this jackass so much that he almost doesn’t attempt to push him away again. 

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> [༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ](http://shiphaus.co.vu/)


End file.
